Tales From The New York Institute
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: This is a series of short one-shot stories starring Clary, Jace, and the the rest of the Mortal Instrument characters.
1. Isabelle Carstairs?

**Hi! This story is going to be a series of tales from the New York Institute! Most are going to be one shots featuring Clary, Jace, and the rest of the gang.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot. **

**Isabelle Carstairs?: Imagine if Simon wasn't dating Isabelle when Brother Zachariah turned human? (I'm sorry, Sizzy fans) How would it have gone if Isabelle had tried to get with the former silent brother? Read and find out. **

* * *

**Isabelle Carstairs?**

"C'mon. He's hot. Can't you see it? That face, and his body, and-"

"Isabelle, stop it. Stop talking about Brother Zacariah. I know he is human now, and he might be good looking, but you do not need to constantly tell me about him." Alec was getting annoyed. Since they had gotten to the Council meeting to dscuss the aftermath of the Dark War, and Isabelle had laid eyes on this new version of Brother Zacariah, she hadn't stopped talking about him. He was good enough looking, Alex thought, but nothing entirely special. He didn't seen to shine like Magnus did. Then again, Magnus did wear a lot of glitter sometimes.

"He's not just good looking. He is hawt. You, of all people that I know, should be able to see it." Isabelle shot back.

"Sheesh Izzy. Just since I'm not exactly straight, it doesn't mean that I think every single guy in the world is hot. I mean, do you?" Alec complained.

"Fine," Isabelle admitted, "You are right. Damn. Why are you always right?"

"He is right because he is my parabatai, and I am always right. I think I rubbed off on him," a voice from the other side of her said. Isabelle turned around. The voice was Jace.

"You're so full of it, you know? You always gotta take credit for other people's wits, don't you? " Isabelle teased at the blonde boy next to her.

"What's going on here?" Clary asked, sitting down beside Jace, but leaning over his lap to speak to Isabelle.

"Alec doesn't agree that Brother Zachariah is hot, and Jace got involved." Isabelle told her, motioning to Brother Zachariah, who was standing near the Consul in front of the room, "What do you think?"

Clary looked to where Isabelle showed her, "Wow. You know, Alec, and you too Jace, I have to take Isabelle's side on this. Brother Zachariah is a good looking guy."

"Hey!" Jace complained, "What about me?"

Clary took his hand and said, "In my world, there is no one more attractive than you. But Brother Zachariah takes a close second or so."

"That seals it," Isabelle declared, "I am going to talk to him later."

* * *

After the meeting, Isabelle set off to look for the former silent brother, who looked about twenty, but she guessed he was much older than that. She pulled Clary with her, so she would have some company, and some more courage.

They found him speaking to Jia Penhallow, the Consul, and they waited in the background for their conversation to end.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clary asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen a guy this hot in ages. And it's been even longer since I've dated one. And now that the Dark War is over, I have the time." Isabelle said determinedly.

Clary shrugged, "Well, if you feel like that, I really won't try to stop you."

"Why? Do you think it is not a good idea? How do I look?"

. "Perfect, as always," Clary replied, envious of Isabelle's black locks, height, and slenderness. It so contrasted her own red waves and short stature, "And I am not sure if it is a good idea. He is a former silent brother, you know."

"Well, there is no harm trying. Oh look, here he comes," Brother Zachariah had stepped away from the Consul, bid her a goodbye, and had began to walk away. Isabelle blocked his path, dragging Clary along.

"Hi, Brother Zachariah," she said.

"Hey," Clary mumbled, staring at the ground. She was only here to be a wingwoman, anyway.

"Hello Isabelle, Clary," Brother Zachariah replied, speaking with a British accent. He was probably from London, Clary realized, "How are you?"

Clary stayed silent, but Isabelle replied, "Fine, but umm, I, I mean, we, were wondering how you were. You are very different than when we saw you last."

"Yes, I have been released from the brotherhood. You can just call me Zachariah, now."

"Wow," Isabelle said, acting surprised. Clary couldn't tell if she was faking or not, "I didn't know that was possible,"

"Yes, but it is very rare. I had some special circumstances, which allowed me to become human again," he turned to Clary, "Jace Herondale, did he tell you what had happened to me?"

Clary answered, "Yes, but he was quite confused. He still is. He was afraid he hurt you, you see."

"Ah, Herondales. They are stubborn, are they not? But very caring and considerate." Zachariah laughed.

Clary, shocked at seeing a former silent brother show any emotion, replied, "Oh yes. Very. How long has it run in the family?"

"A very long time, I suppose. I knew a boy once, of the Herondale family. By the Angel, it must have been about one hundred and thirty years ago. He was one of my closest friends. So much like your Jace, he was."

"Really?" Clary asked, "Do you know anything else about his, and our, families?"

"Ahem," Isabelle cut in, but either Zachariah didn't hear her, or he ignored her for the time being.

"Clary, your ancestor, a long time ago, was like a mother to me. She raised me and taught me. You come from a very well respected family," Zachariah smiled, "And you, Isabelle. There were some of your ancestors that did some very dishonorable things, but through time, the Lightwoods have become a well liked family. Especially your generation, with you and Alec."

"Thank you. I didn't not know that," Isabelle stated, looking a bit bored, "Now, as I was saying, do you think you'd ever want to-"

She was cut off by Zachariah, who seemed to realize something, "Oh yes. And Jace. There is another thing about them, other than their stubbornness. And, well, also their fear of ducks. But there is one more thing. Herondales, when they feel love, they feel it the strongest. For them, there is only one person that they love and if the can't have that person, they don't want anyone."

"Yes, that is very interesting, but-," Isabelle said, not looking very interested at all, and getting cut off again. She was getting angry that she had come over to talk to Zachariah, but he was only speaking to Clary. C'mon, Clary was supposed to be helping her.

"Zachariah, you once told me that there is a person that is like that for you. Now that you are human, will you go find her?" Clary asked.

Zachariah smiled, "I will try, Clary, I will try. I love her very much, and I always will. Now, Isabelle, what were you trying to ask me?"

Isabelle had turned a deep red in her cheeks, "Nothing."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing!**

**Also, if you guys have any plot or character ideas for future stories, I would love to hear them, and I will do my best to incorporate any ideas you have into my stories!**

**One more thing, please check out my other story, Tales From The London Institute. It is very similar to this story, but it features Will, Jem, Tessa, and the rest of the characters from the Infernal Devices!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	2. Triple Date

**Hey, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I thought it would be interesting to imagine Isabelle trying to flirt with Brother Zachariah, because if you have read the Infernal Devices, you know that he is very in love with Tessa. **

**mezzogal: IKR! I love Jessa and Sizzy! Zachariah and Isabelle are just not made for each other yet. Imagine, Lightstairs or Carwood. Hey, Lightstairs actually sounds pretty awesome!**

**Guest: Haha don't worry! She'll meet Simon someday!**

**SaneLilies: Haha yeah! This story has Sizzy in it! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. But yeah. I bet you already knew that. **

**Triple**** Date: Have you ever been on a double date? Was it awesome? Or was it a fail? In this story, Clary and Jace, Simon and Isabelle, and Magnus and Alec go on a triple date to a Japanese restaurant and then to go watch Despicable Me 2. **

* * *

**Triple Date**

"A triple date?" Jace asked the fiery redhead across from him, "Do you really think that is a good idea? "

"Yes. What is wrong with it? It's just going to be you and I, Isabelle and Simon, and Magnus and Alec." the fiery redhead, Clary, replied.

"I don't know. I feel like it will be awkward," Jace replied, "I mean, what is wrong with separate dates for us three couples?"

"C'mon. It's be fun. Let's ask them."

"Fine." he could never refuse her, no matter what the question was, as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Clary and Jace found the others in the main sitting room.

"Hey," Clary announced, "What do you guys think of a triple date?"

"Like, you and Jace, Alec and I, and Simon and Isabelle?" Magnus asked, who was sitting lazily on an armchair. He was sitting sideways, with his legs thrown over the armrest.

"Yes, exactly," Clary answered.

"I tried to talk her out of it," Jace said, but no one was listening. everyone was talking either his or her boyfriend or girlfriend about the triple date matter.

"I like the idea," Magnus declared, looking up at Clary, "Where shall we go?"

"Hey. We haven't decided yet," Alec complained, shaking Magnus by the shoulder.

"Oh, all right. We should take a vote. Everyone who want to do a triple date raise their hand."

Clary, Simon, and Magnus raised their hands. Isabelle and Alec just looked at each other, then looked at Jace.

"Don't look at me. I never said this was a good idea." Jace complained, "Now, stop staring at me and make up your minds."

"Sheesh, Jace make up yours too," Alec muttered as he hesitantly raised his hand, casting his eyes down to avoid eye contact with the others.

That made four people, and Magnus said, "Majority rules. We have a triple date. No exceptions."

Isabelle and Jace both put their palms against their heads," What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Together, they decided that the would out to lunch, then go to a movie. That Japanese restaurant they all liked, and the new movie Despicable Me 2.

"That's such a baby movie though!" Jace had exclaimed.

"Let's take a vote," Magnus said, and he, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle raised their hands. "Majority rules"

Alec and Jace exchanged a look.

* * *

On the day of the date, Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus helped each other get ready for their date. Well, mostly Clary and Isabelle. They feared if they let Magnus help choose clothes, they would end up wearing a pound of glitter each.

However, Magnus did have some very interesting techniques for their makeup, and it came out wonderfuly.

"Magnus, I want you to do my makeup for every date," Isabelle said, admiring her eye shadow in the mirror. It was a pale blue, that matched her ice blue dress, and it looked beautiful.

"I would love to, dear." he laughed, "You two are very easy to makeup."

Clary grinned, "How did you do this, Magnus? My eyeliner looks great."

"Just a little bit of magic, honey," Magnus smirked, applying eyeliner to his own eyes.

"Really? You should show me," Clary twirled in front of the mirror, admiring they say her dress fitted her frame.

"I would love to. But another day,"

Meanwhile, Jace, Alec, and Simon were sitting in front of the huge flat screen TV, playing video games.

"What is taking them so long?" Jace said, shooting Simon in the arm with a virtual arrow.

"Oh, you know girls," Simon replied. And when he got a sharp elbow jab from Alec, he added, "and Magnus."

"That's better," Alec grumbled, "I'm hungry. Are they coming soon?

"We'd better hope so. Or else I am going to go make myself a sandwich to fortify myself for the long wait." said Jace.

"We're ready," three voices announced from behind them.

The three boys on the floor turned around and stared. Alec was the first to talk, "You guys look great." He got up to go over to Magnus, and Jace and Simon went to hug their dates.

"Hi beautiful," Jace whispered, giving Clary a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey good looking," she whispered back.

"Good looking? Is that it? I was going for stunning"

Clary laughed, and kissed Jace softly on his lips, "Hey stunning."

"That's better." he laughed.

"Hi Isabelle. You look really nice," Simon said, taking her hand.

"Thanks. You look nice too, but-" she closed her fingers over the collar of Simon's shirt, and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. Pulling away, she straightened out his collar, "There. That's better."

Alec, upon reaching Magnus, gave his boyfriend a quick hug, then pulled away, "We'd better get going," he said, "If we want to catch dinner and the movie."

After dinner, they headed to the movie. After getting tickets, they took their seats and waited for the movie to start.

"So," Jace said, "How do you like this triple date?"

"I love it!" Clary replied, "What about you?"

I thought it was going to be lame, but it actually is pretty cool. It's great having all my friends here with us." he replied.

The movie started, and they turned their attention to the big screen. All was well until the part in the movie where Lucy began using her gadgets, and that was only about twenty minutes in.

"What is this?!," Jace exclaimed, "Fire guns? Lipstick tasers? Sounds like BS to me. Where are the knives and swords and whips?"

"Hush," Isabelle said, who was sitting on the other side of Jace, "it is a children's movie."

"Which is why exactly I didn't want to see it. I can't stand to have my mind corrupted by this foolishness." he grumbled.

"Jace," Clary scolded, "Stop criticizing the movie. I think it's cute."

"Would you guys please stop talking?" Alec complained, leaning over Magnus to whisper - yell at the three, "I can't concentrate on the movie. Especially you, Isabelle, you're the loudest."

"Well Jace started it," she shot back, and people around them began to shush them, "Oh, you shush yourselves."

"Isabelle!" Clary gasped, "Don't say that to them."

"I'm just saying that it's not my fault that we're talking. Jace was the first to start." she replied, a smug tone in her voice.

"Okay, we know that. Now will you shut up?" Magnus snapped, finally aware of their argument.

"Yeah. Isabelle, I think you are bothering the people around us," Simon, cut in, and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into her seat.

Everyone had just began to quiet down when a security guard approached their seats.

"I'm sorry, but there has been a complaint that your group is too disruptive. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for you to leave." he said, shining a flashing on them

"We're very sorry, sir," Clary replied, and got up, motioning to the others to come, "Have a good night."

The security guard softened a little, taken aback by the girl's kindness, even though he had just kicked them out. "You too, miss. Sorry about the inconvenience."

After the group got outside, everyone began yelling at Jace.

"You got us kicked out of the movie theater! "

"How were you so inconsiderate?!"

"Ugh! I wanted to see the rest of the movie!"

"Why couldn't you have just shut your mouth?!:

Jace simply smiled his angelic smile, and replied, "So, what I'm hearing is that we will not be doing another triple date?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I've never been on a double date. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend. :( I'm waiting for my real life Jem Carstairs or Will Herondale. I haven't found anyone yet, but it's okay! Being single rules too! You can flirt with any guy you want, and not feel guilty about it.**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	3. There Will Be Snow

**Hey! If you guys have been enjoying this series one shots, make sure you check out my other story, Tales From A London Institute. **

**DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine. All mine. Mwahahahaha. But alas, the characters are not. :(**

**There Will Be Snow:**** It rarely snows in New York, but Clary has always dreamed of a white Christmas. When she voices this desire to Jace, to what lengths will he go to make her dream a reality?**

* * *

**There Will Be Snow**

Clary peered outside her bedroom window. She was in the Institute, for her mother and Luke were on a holiday trip. Usually, they took Clary with them, but this time, she had opted to stay with the Lightwoods.

It was afternoon, and the sun was shining high. She sighed. It was December. Almost Christmas, to be exact. It was Christmas Eve.

In her imagination, it was snowing. The white flakes fluttered down and drifted onto their shoulders as she and Jace ran about the backyard of the Institute, ducking the snowballs that were flying from out of nowhere, it seemed. She saw the Lightwoods and Simon stand up from behind the mounds of snow, and they grinned at her. "Merry Christmas!" they exclaimed in unison.

In reality, it was nothing like that. It hardly ever snowed in New York, and when it did, it was always wet, slushy rain. Not the crisp, gentle snowflakes she imagined.

She heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

Jace entered the room. He went to stand by her by the windowsill. He studied her face, the way she was focused on the outside world.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand over hers.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking," she replied, and his face fell.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

She turned to face him, and looked up. He was so much taller than she, and she felt short much of the time.

"I was just imagining what it would be like to have a white christmas." she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jace looked confused. "What is a white Christmas?" he asked.

Clary looked up at him in amazement, "You've never heard of that term?"

"Well, no. Is it a mundane term?"

"I guess it might be. It means a Christmas where there is snow. Lots of it." she replied, turning her gaze towards the window. Jace followed it, and imagined a Christmas with lots of snow.

He saw a grand Christmas tree in the backyard, fully decorated, its lights shining brightly in the sunset. However, this tree, unlike the one downstairs, this one was evenly coated with a layer of powdery white fluff. He was standing a few feet away from it, Clary next to him, a mug of hot chocolate in both their hands. She sipped from the cup and shivered, and he slipped his free arm around her waist, Holding her close, and they stared into the beauty of Christmas spirit together.

He blinked the image away from his mind. He had an idea.

"Hey. I have to go tell Alec something," he said to Clary, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

* * *

He found Alex in his room, on the phone with someone.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, and Alec mouthed the name, _Magnus._

"Great. Put him on speakerphone." Jace commanded, and Alec complied, a confused look in his eyes.

"Hey Magnus, it's Jace." Jace said, and waited for a reponse.

"Jace?" he asked, "How long have you been there? What did you hear?"

"Not very long, and don't worry I didn't hear any of your dirty conversation," Jace smirked, and Alec turned a very deep shade of red in his cheeks.

He heard the warlock sigh, "What do you want? I'm trying to have a conversation with my boyfriend."

"You can continue your phone sex later," Jace said, "but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Can you make it snow?" Jace asked, and Alec suddenly looked up at him.

Magnus laughed, "I could, but I don't know how to make it stop snowing. Why do you ask?"

"Clary wants a white Christmas," Jace answered, and Alec looked up.

"What is a white Christmas?" he asked, bewildered, "Christmas is tomorrow, and it's not white. It's just Christmas."

Magnus laughed from the other side of the phone, "Honey, a white Christmas is a Christmas where there is snow."

Alec looked like he understood, and Jace said, "Magnus, if you can't make it snow, would you still be willing to help us create a white Christmas?"

"Just how would I do that?" the warlock remarked, "I said I can't make it snow."

"Oh, I know. I want you to come to the Institute tonight, at eleven. Oh, and bring a snow cone maker and lots of ice. Also, don't mention anything to Clary," Jace told him.

Alec's face lit up in understanding the plan, but he also looked doubtful.

"Okay. I'll be there. Now, let me talk to Alec." Magnus confirmed.

Alec took the phone from Jace and turned off speakerphone. He waved Jace out of his room, and Jace took the hint.

One down, one to go. Jace headed to Isabelle's room.

He knocked at the door and was given the okay to enter.

"Isabelle," he said, "call Simon up, will you?"

"Why?" she asked, "What do you need him for?"

"Not just him. You too. Now call him."

Isabelle did as told, and Simon picked up after a ring. She turned it to speakerphone.

"Hey, mundane," he greeted. He could almost imagine Simon scowling right then.

"May I remind you that I have Ascended? I'm one of you now. Just because I live at home doesn't mean that I'm not." he complained.

"Alright, fine. Anyway, Clary wants a white Christmas, and I need your and Isabelle's help." Jace replied.

"What is a white Christmas?" Isabelle asked Jace, but Simon answered.

"It's a Christmas when it's snowing,"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Anyway, mundane who is now a shadowhunter, I need you to come to the Institute at eleven today and bring a snow cone maker and bags of ice."

"Umm, okay," he replied.

"And don't tell Clary," Jace added.

"Why?"

"It's going to be a surprise for her."

"Okay. She likes surprises. See you then." Simon replied, then hung up the phone.

"Hey!" Isabelle exclaimed, "I wanted to talk to him."

"Well, he hung up on me," Jace replied.

* * *

At eleven that night, Magnus and Simon arrived, and Jace made sure that Clary was fast asleep in her room.

"Be extra quiet," Jace warned when he opened the door.

He led them to a spare room that was unfurnished. Isabelle and Alec joined them there.

"Magnus, Simon, you guys start grinding the ice with the snow cone makers. Isabelle, you go turn the temperature in this room only to below freezing, then come back and help with the snow. Pile it everywhere. Alec, come help me bring the tree in here." Jace commanded.

Everyone did as told, and by one - o'clock, the room looked like a winter paradise. Isabelle had made steaming cups of cocoa, and there were gifts under the tree and plates of cookies. Snow, or rather, crushed ice, covered the floor, and was heaped everywhere, kept intact by the cold temperature.

They admired their work, and Jace said, "I'll go get Clary."

He went to her room and gently shook her.

"Huh? Jace?" she mumbled, rolling over in the bed.

"Clary, come with me, I have something to show you," Jace whispered, pulling her out of bed.

"It's one in the morning. Can't I sleep?" she said, reluctantly getting up.

"No, come with me. And close your eyes."

She did as told, and he led her to the room which enclosed his white Christmas.

They entered, and Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle turned to face them.

"Open your eyes," Jace said to Clary, and she slowly did.

"What-what is this?" she stuttered, truly amazed at the scene that was in front of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Jace whispered in her ear.

* * *

**I have to say that I really liked writing this one. Idk why, it just was fun. Maybe because I like to eat snow cones? Anyway, please follow and review! Any suggestures are welcome. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	4. Party For Glitter

**Hi! I hope you have been enjoying the stories! Please review and follow, as well as check out my other story, Tales From The London Institute. **

**DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine. Just the plot. And, well, the glitter too. **

**Party For Glitter:**** Magnus doesn't celebrate his birthday. He never has. Heck, he doesn't even know when his birthday is. Can Alec plan the perfect surprise birthday for his favorite person? **

* * *

**Party For Glitter**

"So, when's your birthday?" Alec asked the man who was sitting across the table from him, "I feel like I should know, you being my boyfriend and all that."

"I don't know. I never really had one. And it's been so long I would have forgotten it anyway." Magnus replied, taking a sip of coffee from the mug in front of him.

"You don't have a real birthday?" Alec gasped.

"No. And I don't need one. It's just an excuse to get presents, anyway. I have everything I could need, especially you." Magnus replied, taking a bite of toast. He made a face and scooped some jam onto it before taking another bite.

"It's not just about that. It's about having a good time with your friends and family who care about you."

"It's don't have a family," Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"But you have friends," Alec contradicted, taking a sip of his own steaming cup of coffee.

"Really? Name some."

Alec sighed, "Well, me for one-"

Magnus cut him off, "You don't count."

"Well then. There's Jace. And Isabelle and Clary. And Simon. And that Tessa girl you mentioned once, the one who is dating Zachariah. "

"Most of those are your friends,"

"Well, if they are my friends, they are also your friends." Alec replied.

"Fine, but I still don't need a birthday," Magnus said, holding up his hands in defeat, "End of conversation."

* * *

Later that day, when Alec was walking home, he thought of what Magnus had said about birthdays. He probably didn't like them because he had never had one. That was about to change.

"You want to throw Magnus a surprise birthday party?" Jace asked whe Alex told him the plan, "And just how do you think that will turn out?"

"Magnus will realize the importance of birthdays," Alec replied hastily, "C'mon. We can get everyone to help out."

Jace shrugged, "Well, I'm for it. I don't know about everyone else though."

Luckily, everyone else thought it was a fantastic idea, and started planning it immediately. Clary suggested balloons and decorations. Simon suggested a giant cake. Isabelle suggested lots and lots of glitter. Jace kept track of things, in the neatest order possible, and Alec helped determine Magnus's preferences, such as coffee cream cake, and he especially liked the color purple.

"Where will we hold it?" Jace asked, drawing out a system to create the perfect birthday party for Magnus Bane.

"At his house, of course," Isabelle butt in, "Alec, you can distract Magnus, and give us the key to his apartment, and we can set it up. Then you can bring him back home and we can surprise him."

That sounds okay," Alec replied, "Where am I supposed to take him?"

"Take him to the park, or something. Or a museum. I don't care. Just away from his apartment." Isabelle replied.

"Okay. I'll take him to the park."

"So it's all set up then,' Jace announced, holding up a paper. Blueprints for Magnus's birthday party were neatly written on it.

"Wait," Clary chimed, "We still need to get him a gift."

"What do we get a warlock who can have anything at the snap of his fingers?" Simon asked.

"That's a good point," Isabelle said, "What do we get?"

Alec smiled, "I've already thought of that. He doesn't want anything. He has everything he needs. What he means is he has all the friends he needs. Us throwing this party for him will be the best gift for him."

Jace whacked Alec on the shoulder, "Good thinking, man. And nice way of saying it. Very fancy."

Alec rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks."

* * *

The next day, Alec invited Magnus of a peaceful walk through Central Park. Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle set to work. They picked up all the things they needed at the store, then headed over to Magnus's house. Unlocking the door with Alec's key, they began to decorate.

Streamers were hung around the room, and a happy birthday sign covered the far wall. Isabelle cleared a table, and the giant coffee cream cake was set on it. It looked magnificent, and they couldn't wait to taste it.

Then came the glitter. Bags and bags of purple glitter. They covered everything with it, and it blanketed the floor like a light snow. A purple snow.

The room became hot, and Simon opened a window to let the cool air in. There was a nice breeze outside. Jace texted Alec to tell him that everything was ready.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Magnus opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled in unison, jumping up from behind the couch.

Magnus stared in shock, "What is this?"

"Your surprise birthday party!" Alec exclaimed, "I know you didn't want one, but I wanted to show you what birthdays were really about. You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, no, honey. I love it. Thank you guys so much," he said, tears coming to his eyes, "You guys are the best."

There was a chorus of "You're welcomes," and Simon declared that they should cut the cake soon, because the frosting was melting.

"Before you do, you should probably close the window, because with all this glitter on the floor, we don't want-" Magnus started to say, but it was too late.

A huge gust of wind had blown through the window, turning the room into a massive purple glitter storm.

* * *

**Malec! One of my many favorite ships! They're absolutely adorable. **

**I would love if you guys would leave reviews and give me ideas on what to write about next. I'm kinda at a writers block.**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	5. Heaven In Freedom

**Hiya! I have good and bad news at the bottom, so please read it once you read this story. Don't worry, the news probably isn't as ad as you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: A lot of the things are not mine. Like the characters. Yeah. So there.**

**Heaven In Freedom:**** Have you ever really wondered why Brother Zachariah felt so much more emotion than the other silent brothers? I mean, it can't just be because of Tessa, right? Surely other silent brother's must have had to leave the ones they loved behind. Or maybe that's why they decided to become a silent brother. Because they never could get a date. I'm just kidding! Anyway, when Brother Zachariah is cured of the Yin Fen, he has a big decision to make, and he finds out some startling truths. **

* * *

**Heaven In Freedom**

The fire was in him. It engulfed his body. It coursed through his veins. It seared at the evil inside him.

He had never felt so relaxed, yet terrified at the same time. And silent brothers were supposed to feel no emotion.

He fell to the ground, not in pain, but in shock. He was burning.

The last thing his mind registered was the iron sisters standing above him, looking down with worry, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Brother Enoch was standing over him, looking down with his emotionless face. Brother Zachariah blinked, then sat up.

_ What happened?_ he thought, sending the message to Brother Enoch's mind.

_Your body has been cured of the yin fen, Zachariah_, the other silent brother replied. _If you were mortal, your body would no longer depend on it._

Zachariah stared in shock, _But how? I remember nothing recently. Just that I went to the attack on the Citadel. _

He could not remember, yet he felt different. Lighter, maybe. As if something had been removed from inside him. He sat up in the bed, and realized he was in fact, in his own room.

_ You attempted to save the Herondale boy, Jace Herondale, from the heavenly fire that rages within him,_ Enoch told him.

Memories came rushing back. Jace had been stabbed in the shoulder. He had bled fire. He had attempted to end the pain using a rune. It had backfired, somewhat, and the fire had begun to burn him.

Zachariah shook his head,_ How do you know this?_

_ I have a first hand account from Clary Fairchild. She was at the scene with Jace. She witnessed everythin_g.

Ah, yes. Clary. He remembered that she was there, trying to comfort Jace as he bled. He had seen her drawing her soul into an iratze, right after Jace had stopped bleeding fire from the wound.

_ If I am not poisoned anymore, what does that make me?_ Zachariah wondered, picking at a piece of fuzz on his blanket. He looked up at Enoch, and started into the eyeless face.

_ You are still a silent brother. You are as you were before this incident. But now you have two options. The first is to become a full powered silent brother, since when the drug was in your veins, there were some runes you could not withstand. Runes that would kill you. Now, they will not. Your second option is to leave the brotherhood. I know that you never wanted this life, and really, it is not much of one. You would be fully mortal again. Able to die, but able to live. It is your choice. I will let you deicde. When you have, you know where to find me. _

Enoch left the room swiftly, leaving Zachariah staring after him. He had to make the decision. Either become an equally powerful silent brother, or leave it all behind in search of a more normal life. A life in which he could feel. Could love.

Tessa. Never had her name ever sounded so beautiful for the last one hundred years. He could be with Tessa. Love her like he had wanted to for the last hundred years.

He stood up, gathering his robes, and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall.

Brother Enoch was right. He didn't want this life. He never had, but he had learned to accept it.

He had made his choice.

* * *

_ I choose to leave the brotherhood,_ Zachariah annouced through his mind after finding Brother Enoch.

The silent brother replied amusedly, _I knew you would. You feel emotions much stronger than the rest of us. Cherish that. It is one of the best gifts to have. _

_I never asked, but why is that? That I feel emotion. It is not because of the drug, is it?_ Zachariah asked.

If the other silent brother could have smiled, he would have, _When you joined the brotherhood, I wanted to keep your humanity. Your kindness. I changed one rune for you. It was the wall of glass rune. The one that keeps the rest of us from feeling any emotion. I weakened it, so you could still feel some, and I blamed it on the drug. I didn't want you to lose connections with William Herondale and Theresa Gray. I didn't want you to be too distant from them._

Zachariah inhaled sharply. _I cannot even express how much thankfulness I am feeling right now._

_ Don't worry. Now, we must remove you from the brotherhood, so you may live a normal life, something I have known you wanted since before you became a silent brother._ Enoch said, and led Jem to the room in which he had received his first brotherhood runes.

The process was short, and he was told to recite some words, and swear on the Angel. As he did, the runes on his cheeks began to burn. They became hotter and hotter, and a liquid spilled down his face.

His eyes flew open. His cheeks were streaked with blood, he found, as he placed a hand to one, but the runes that had adorned his cheekbones had turned a dull silver. He looked around, seeing everything in a completly new perspective, though he had been in this room many times.

_ Zachariah, you are now mortal, or would you prefer to go by James Carstairs?_ Enoch sent to Jem's mind.

Jem opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He forced his mouth to shape words, and slowly, they came, "I wish be, no, I wish I that, no."

He thought of how he would say it through his mind, and slowly he heard the words pouring out, "I wish to be known as Zachariah, until I am ready to reclaim my old name, Jem Carstairs."

The silent brother nodded, and escorted Jem back to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Jem sank into his bed. Though he would still be called Zachariah, he was Jem. He was an adult version of the Jem he had been before he had been poisoned.

Every emotion that had been muted during his time as a silent brother poured out. He grieved deaths, wept for the friends he had lost, but he also replayed happy memories in his mind, and found himself smiling uncontrollably, and laughing every so often.

And Tessa. For a moment, his world froze. He could have Tessa. He smiled, but it turned into a frown. They were in the middle of the Dark War, however, he knew this much:

He would fight. He would fight until he was bone-tired and his muscles called out for mercy. He would fight until he was at the brink of death. He would fight even if he lost everything.

But he would win.

He would have Tessa.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I wrote another about Brother Zachariah/Jem! I need to stop. This obsession is unhealthy.**

**Okay, now to the good and bad news. I'll start with bad, first. I won't be updating as much, because I have started a new story, and honestly I am kind of running out of ideas here. I have maybe, one or two more, but that's it. These stories take me longer to write than others. Balancing four stories isn't too easy either, and I feel like a lot of my attention is going to the new story I am writing.**

**Now the good news. Ive started a new story! It's called Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me, and it's in the Infernal Devices category. So if you've read the books, you should check it out. **

**Summary: When Tessa Gray, a local girl from a bad town, is held hostage by Will Herondale, who is working for the notorious Mortmain, he has no intent of ever returning her. Over time, they find love for each other, but will it be enough to make them change their entire lives? AU, set in modern times. All human. Mostly Wessa.**

**Anyway, please review, follow, or favorite. I'd especially like the first one, because I'd love to hear your ideas, good or bad. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


End file.
